Essay de
Startseite - deutsch DIE ZUKUNT UND DARÜBER HINAUS Von Jacque Fresco ÜBER UTOPIA HINAUS Mit dem Aufkommen zukünftiger Fortschritte in Wissenschaft und Technologie werden wir die Entscheidungsfindung immer mehr den Maschinen überlassen. Das geschieht bereits in millitärischen Systemen, in denen elektronische Sensoren in modernen Flugzeugen den stabilsten Flugzustand aufrechterhalten. Die gesamte Rechenleistung heutiger Computer überschreitet fünfhundert Billionen Informationsbits pro Sekunde. Die Komplexität unserer heutigen Zivilisation ist für Menschen viel zu groß, um sie ohne die Hilfe elektronischer Computern zu überblicken. Wenn man heutige Computer mit zukünftigen Computern vergleicht, so sind sie relativ primitiv. Schließlich wird die Verwaltung sozialer Systemen elektronische Sensoren erforderlich machen, die mit allen Schauplätzen der sozialen Bühne verbunden sein und somit Politik überflüssig machen werden. Heute besitzen moderne Fabriken in der Industrie automatische Inventursysteme, welche Materialen, etwa Kugellager und andere mechanischen Ersatzteile im Vorfeld bestellen. Wir glauben, dass es nun möglich ist eine Gesellschaft zu erreichen, in der Menschen längere, gesündere, sinnvollere und produktivere Leben führen können. In einer solchen Gesellschaft würde sich der Maßstab des Erfolgs am Erreichen der individuellen Ziele orientieren, statt am Erwerb von Reichtum, Besitz und Macht. Auch wenn viele der hier vorgestellten Konzepte als unerreichbar erscheinen mögen, beruhen sie doch alle auf wissenschaftlichen Prinzipien. Es ist nicht meine Absicht einen Artikel zu schreiben, der den Menschen als akzeptabel erscheinen mag, darum geht es in der Wissenschaft nicht. Die hier vorgeschlagene soziale Sichtweise hat unter allen politisch-ideologischen oder ökonomischen Strategien in der Vergangenheit keinen Vorgänger. Die Einrichtung der Parameter dieser neuen Zivilisation wird das Überschreiten vieler Traditionen, Werte und Methoden der Vergangenheit erfordern. Die Zukunft wird ihre eigenen neuen Paradigmen entwickeln, passend zu der jeweiligen Phase von menschlicher und technologischer Entwicklung. In der Geschichte der Zivilisation haben nur wenige nationale Führer oder Politiker jemals einen durchdachten Plan vorgeschlagen, um die Leben aller Menschen in ihrem Zuständigkeitsbereich zu verbessern. Auch wenn Persönlichkeiten wie Platon, Edward Bellamy, H.G. Wells, Karl Marx und Howard Scott Versuche unternommen haben, eine neue Zivilisation zu entwerfen, wurden sie von der etablierten sozialen Ordnung als realitätsferne Träumer mit utopischen Entwürfen angesehen; die außerdem den unveränderlichen Elementen der menschlichen Natur widersprechen. Diesen sozialen Pionieren entgegen stand ein gewaltiger Status Quo aus Eigeninteressen - man hatte sich mit den Umständen arrangiert - und einem Großteil der Bevölkerung, der nach Jahren der Indoktrinierung und Konditionierung keine radikalen Änderungen wollte. Dies waren die Millionen ungewählter Wächter des Status Quo. Die Perspektiven und die Philosophie der Führer deckten sich mit ihrer Position als Wettbewerbssieger. 1898 schrieb Edward Bellamy das Buch "Looking Backward" (deutsche Übersetzung: "Ein Rückblick aus dem Jahre 2000 auf 1887"). Er stellte sich ein idealistisches egalitäres System vor, das für seine Zeit viele fortschrittliche Ideen beinhaltete. Dieser Bestseller erzeugte großes Interesse und viele Menschen fragten sich, wie diese Art von utopischer Gesellschaft verwirklicht werden könnte. Aber Bellamy antwortete, dass er nur ein Schriftsteller sei und nicht wisse, wie man eine solche Gesellschaft erreichen könnte. Seine Vorschläge und die in Platons Werk „Der Staat“, den Schriften von Karl Marx, denen von H.G. Wells in „The Shape of Things to Come“ und vielen anderen stellen Versuche dar, funktionierende Lösungen für die vielen Probleme zu finden, die frühe Zivilisationen nicht überwinden konnten. Zweifellos waren die sozialen Zustände zum Zeitpunkt des Erscheinens von Bellamys Buch abscheulich, wodurch dieses utopische Ideal sehr verlockend erschien. Was aber in den meisten dieser Konzepte fehlte, war ein umfassender Plan und erforderliche Methoden für ein Übergangssystem, um die Idee in eine Realität zu verwandeln. Viele frühe Visionen einer bessereren Welt sahen weder technologische Änderungen noch die Veränderung menschlicher Werte vor, was innovative Bemühungen tendenziell zunichte macht. Außerdem fehlten allen Visionen umfassende Entwürfe, Modelle und die Methodologie für die Umsetzung. Abschließend fehlten ihnen auch kompetente Einzelpersonen um eine solche Transformation herbeizuführen. Die Antworten sind nicht in Debatten oder philosophischen Diskussionen über Werte zu suchen, sondern in der Methodologie. Was benötigt wird, ist eine anwendungsorientierte Beschreibung einer besseren Welt: Eine konstante Maximierung existierender und zukünftiger Technologien mit dem einzigen Ziel alles menschliche Leben zu verbessern und die Umwelt zu beschützen. Heute haben wir die notwendige Technologie entwickelt, um die kühnsten Hoffnungen und Träume aller gesellschaftlichen Erneuerer der Vergangenheit zu übertreffen. Die Tatsache, dass vorherige Versuche einen sozialen Wandel herbeizuführen gescheitert sind, kann keine Rechtfertigung für uns sein, es nicht weiter zu versuchen. Die wahre Gefahr liegt in der Selbstzufriedenheit. Die einzigen Grenzen für die Zukunft der Menschheit sind diejenigen, die wir uns selbst auferlegen. Heutzutage ist es möglich, die Menscheit von vielen ihrer ungelösten Probleme durch die humane Anwendung von Technologie zu befreien. Vor vielen Jahren hat man in den USA versucht ein System zu verstehen, das ökonomisch und sozial anders als unseres war. In einem Film, genannt "The March of Time", wurde folgendes über den sowjetischen Kommunismus gesagt: "Wir glauben, dass das amerikanische System der freien Marktwirtschaft besser als das kollektive System funktionieren wird. Trotzdem wünschen wir euch alles Gute bei eurem neuen und ungewöhnlichen sozialen Experiment." Das Versagen des Kommunismus, menschlichen Bedürfnissen zu entsprechen und die Leben seiner Einwohner zu bereichern, ähnelt unserem eigenen Versagen. Beides, Versagen und Erfolg, sind Teil des laufenden Experiments, das wir soziale Evolution nennen. In allen etablierten Gesellschaften ist es notwendig unterschiedliche Ansätze zu finden, um die Funktionalität des Systems zu erhöhen. Die Wissenschaft ist übervoll an Beispielen für gescheiterte als auch erfolgreiche Experimente. Beispielsweise gab es bei der Entwicklung des Flugzeugs tausende Fehlschläge, bevor das erste funktionierende Modell produziert war. Im Bereich der Medizin versuchte Doktor Ehrlich über 600 verschiedene Ansätze zur Bekämpfung von Syphilis, bis sich schließlich einer als erfolgreich erwies. Alle heute verwendeten Technologien wie Computer, Handys, das Internet, Flugzeuge und Autos werden ständig verbessert und modifiziert. Trotzdem bleibt unser soziales System größtenteils unverändert. Auf einem unserer Regierungsgebäude steht folgende Inschrift: "Wo es keine Vision gibt, sterben die Leute". Das Erreichen von Visionen erfordert Wandel. Der Hauptgrund, Wandel zu widerstehen liegt darin, dass er die etablierten Interessen gefährdet. Eigentlich ist die Furcht vor sozialem Wandel irgendwie unbegründet, wenn wir bedenken, dass die gesamte Geschichte der Zivilsation in gewisser Weise ein Experiment war. Sogar das amerikanische System des freien Marktes hatte während seiner frühen Phase mit einer Vielzahl von Problemen zu kämpfen, die viel drängender als die heutigen waren. Darunter fielen lange Wochenarbeitszeiten, Kinderarbeit, inadäquate Belüftung in Fabriken, wenig Rechte für Frauen und Minderheiten, gefährliche Arbeitsbedingungen in Minen und Vorurteile gegenüber anderen Rassen. Trotz seiner vielen Probleme war es das erfolgreichste soziale Experiment der Geschichte, wenn man die Freiheit des Lebensstils, individuelle Freiheiten, Neuerungen in der Architektur und der Technologie und den Fortschritt im Allgemeinen betrachtet. Es versteht sich daher von selbst, dass wir den Prozess sozialer Experimente fortführen, um unsere derzeitigen Grenzen zu überkommen und die Leben aller zu verbessern. Die Zukunft hängt nicht von unseren derzeitigen Überzeugungen oder sozialen Bräuchen ab, sondern wird einen für ihre Zeit einzigartigen Wertekanon entwickeln. Es gibt keine "Utopien". Schon der Begriff "Utopie" ist statisch. Trotz allem hängt das Überleben jedes sozialen Systems von seiner Fähigkeit ab, passenden Wandel zuzulassen um die Gesellschaft als Ganzes zu verbessern. Die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen, werden letztenendes bestimmen, ob es intelligentes Leben auf der Erde gibt oder nicht. NEUE GRENZEN DES SOZIALEN WANDELS Es wurde oft beobachtet, dass gemeinsam erlebte Krisen Verbundenheit erzeugen. Während Menschen in Zeiten des Wohlstands ihren eigenen Vorteil suchen, rücken sie bei geteiltem Leid enger zusammen. Dieses Verhalten konnten wir immer wieder im Laufe der Jahrhunderte während Fluten, Hungersnöten, Feuersbrünsten oder anderen natürlichen Katastrophen beobachten. Sobald die Gefahr gebannt ist, fallen die Menschen jedoch wieder in ihre Verhaltensmuster zurück, ihren persönlichen Vorteil zu suchen. Sensationslüsterne Kinofilme wie Independence Day zeigen eine vereinigte Welt mit dem Ziel, eine Invasion durch eine feindliche Alienkultur abzuwehren. In der Tat scheint es so, dass die einzige Kraft, die die Welt auf ein gemeinsames Ziel hin mobilisiert, eine gemeinsam erlebte Gefahr ist, wie die eines riesigen, auf die Erde stürzenden Meteors, oder irgendwelche anderen großen katastrophalen Ereignisse. Falls solch ein Ereignis auftreten würde, würden alle Grenzstreitigkeiten angesichts der bevorstehenden Katastrophe irrelevant werden. Während viele göttliche Hilfe zur Rettung anrufen würden, würden wahrscheinlich alle Länder ihre Anstrengungen zusammenlegen und auf Wissenschaft und Technologie zurückgreifen um mit dieser allgemeinen Bedrohung fertig zu werden. Banker, Rechtsanwälte, Geschäftsleute und Politiker würden übergangen werden. Jede verfügbare Ressource würde genutzt und mobilisiert werden, ohne Bedacht auf monetäre Kosten oder Profit. Unter solchen Umständen verstehen die meisten Menschen, was für ihr Überleben wirklich wichtig ist. Zum Beispiel war es während des ersten Weltkrieges die kollektive Mobilmachung von Menschen und materiellen Ressourcen, die zu einem erfolgreichen Ausgang für die USA und ihre Verbündeten führte. Durch die Zunahme wissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisse realisieren Nationen und Menschen, dass selbst in der heutigen unterteilten Welt in der Tat viele gemeinsame Gefahren existieren, die vor nationalen Grenzen nicht halt machen. Diese wären unter anderem Überbevölkerung, Energieknappheit, Verschmutzung, Wasserknappheit, ökonomische Katastrophen und die Verbreitung unkontrollierbarer Seuchen. Solange mächtige Nationen weiterhin Kontrolle über die beschränkten verfügbaren Ressourcen halten können, wird sich selbst angesichts von Gefahren dieser Größenordnung, die alle Nationen betreffen, das menschliche Handeln nicht ändern. Obwohl viele Menschen, Publikationen und Multimediapräsentationen verschiedene Aspekte der Zukunft vorstellen und spektakuläre Bilder der zukünftigen Entwicklungen zeigen, wie im Transportwesen, dem Hausbau und der Medizin, ignorieren sie dennoch die Tatsache, dass in einer geldbasierten Wirtschaft die Vorzüge dieser Entwicklungen weiterhin nur einer Minderheit zur Verfügung stehen. Außerdem wird nicht erklärt, wie diese neuen Zukunftstechnologien genutzt werden können, um Gesellschaften und Wirtschaften effizient und gleichberechtigt zu organisieren, ohne die Notwendigkeit von Gleichförmigkeit, sodass jeder davon profitieren könnte. Die wenigen Think Tanks, die sich dem Ausdenken neuer Ansätze zur Anpassung sozialer Organisationsformen an heutige technologischen Möglichkeiten widmen, behandeln den sozialen Wandel nicht als einen Plan für die gesamte Welt. Auch gibt es keine sozialen Pläne der Regierung oder der Industrie, um die negativen Effekte der technologischen Arbeitslosigkeit zu beheben, und es scheint auch kein ehrliches Interesse zu geben, solche Pläne zu entwerfen. Viele Menschen vertrauen darauf, dass im Falle eines sozialen Zusammenbruchs die Regierung die nötigen Vorkehrungen für ihr Überleben treffen würde. Dies ist sehr unwahrscheinlich. Im Falle eines solchen Zusammenbruchs würde die existierende Regierung am wahrscheinlichsten den nationalen Notstand ausrufen, um das vollständige Chaos zu verhindern. Dann würde sie Maßnahmen durchführen, die sich mit den drängensten Problemen befassen. Dabei würde sie versuchen, existierende Institutionen und Machtstrukturen aufrechtzuerhalten, auch wenn diese der Hauptfaktor für das Entstehen der Probleme gewesen sein könnten. Viele Menschen haben in der Vergangenheit Politiker dafür getadelt, dass sie Dinge wider dem Interesse der Gesellschaft getan haben. Die Gründe dafür werden einem klarer, wenn man versteht, dass auch in modernen Demokratien Anführer dem Leben einer durchschnittlichen Person keinen Nutzen bringen. Vielmehr erhalten sie die begünstigenden Positionen in der etablierten Ordnung aufrecht. Es gibt in vielen Regionen der Welt wachsende Anzeichen von Bewusstsein auf Seiten der Menschen dafür, dass die Ereignisse der Kontrolle der politischen Führer entglitten sind. Überall sehen wir politische Figuren und Parteien kommen und gehen, es werden politische Strategien eingeschlagen und wieder verworfen, weil sie die Forderungen der einen oder anderen Fraktion nicht erfüllt haben. Der Grund dafür, warum wir Ihnen nicht raten, ihrem zuständigen Abgeordneten oder irgendwelchen Institutionen der Regierung zu schreiben ist der, dass es ihnen am notwendigem Wissen fehlt, um mit unseren Problemen umzugehen. Ihr Fokus liegt auf dem Erhalt des existierenden Systems, nicht auf dessen Änderung. Es scheint in den heutigen Gesellschaften nur wenige zu geben, die sich davon abkoppeln möchten. Der Grund für die Passivität in modernen industriellen Gesellschaften liegt im beschwerlichen politischen Prozess selbst, ein Anachronismus in einer Zeit, in der die meisten Entscheidungen zu jedem wichtigen Thema im Bruchteil einer Sekunde getätigt werden können, wenn wir einen Computer mit einem objektiven Eintrag relevanter Information füttern. Der kritische Moment, der wirklich zu sozialem Wandel führen würde, wird dann erreicht sein, wenn die Bedingungen sich in einem solchen Ausmaß verschlechtert haben, dass Regierungen, Politiker und soziale Institutionen nicht länger die Unterstützung und das Vertrauen der Menschen haben. Was einmal funktioniert hatte wird als nicht länger relevant begriffen. Nur mit einer besser informierten Öffentlichkeit wäre es möglich, zu einer neuen und verbesserten sozialen Übereinkunft zu gelangen. Leider gibt sich die Mehrheit der Menschen mit grob vereinfachten Antworten zufrieden, welche dazu tendieren, den Kreislauf der Ereignisse zu wiederholen. Wenn Menschen mit inakzeptablen sozialen Bedingungen konfrontiert werden, leben alte Verhaltensmuster wieder auf während die Menschen versuchen, jemandem oder etwas die Schuld zu geben, z.B.: Minderheiten, Immigranten, dem Schwund von religiösen oder familiären Werten oder den Einflüssen unerklärlicher übernatürlicher Kräfte. Wahrer sozialer Wandel wird nicht durch Männer und Frauen erreicht, die auf persönlicher Ebene mit Vernunft und gutem Willen vorangehen. Die Vorstellung, dass man sich hinsetzt und mit dem Einzelnen spricht und so seine Werte verändert, ist sehr unwahrscheinlich. Falls die angesprochene Person nicht ein ungefähres Wissen über die Umsetzung von wissenschaftlichen Prinzipien und die Wirkungsweise der Naturgesetze hat, ist es für sie sehr schwierig zu verstehen, wie die Stücke in einem ganzheitlichen Ansatz zusammen passen. Die Lösungen für unsere Probleme werden nicht durch die Anwendung von Vernunft oder Logik entstehen. Unglücklicherweise leben wir derzeit nicht in einer vernunftsorientierten oder logischen Welt. Es scheint keine historischen Aufzeichnungen über irgendeinen Führer einer Gesellschaft zu geben, der freiwillig und tiefgründig eine Kultur verändert hätte, um sie den sich wandelnden Zeiten anzupassen. Während es keinen Zweifel daran gibt, dass politische Führer bis zu einem beschränkten Grad einige Verhaltensmuster ändern, werden die wahren für sozialen Wandel verantwortlichen Faktoren durch biosoziale Zwänge erzeugt, welche jedem sozialen System innewohnen. Wandel wird durch natürliche oder wirtschaftliche Ereignisse ausgelöst, die die Lebensumstände einer großen Anzahl an Menschen negativ beeinflusst. Einige biosozialen Zwänge für sozialen Wandel sind begrenzte Ressourcen, Krieg, Überbevölkerung, Epedemien, Naturkatastrophen, ökonomische Rezession, Personalkürzungen, technologische Arbeitslosigkeit und das Versagen gewählter Repräsentanten beim Versuch, diese Probleme zu lösen. Die Einführung des Geldes als Medium für den Tauschprozess erzeugte einen signifikanten Wandel in der Gesellschaft, wie auch die Einführung der mechanisierten Landwirtschaft und die industrielle Revolution. Unglücklicherweise ist die veraltete soziale, politische und internationale Ordnung für unsere Zeiten nicht länger angebracht. Die obseleten sozialen Institutionen sind weder fähig die Ungleichheit zu überkommen, die jedem in diesem System aufgezwungen wird, noch begreifen sie die Signifikanz innovativer Technologien, das beste für alle Menschen zu ermöglichen. Wettbewerb und Knappheit haben eine Atmosphäre der Eifersucht und des Misstrauens zwischen dem Einzelnen und Nationen erschaffen. Die Konzepte von proprietären Rechten, intellektuellem Eigentum, Copyrights und Patenten bewirkten die Entstehung von Firmen und verhindern unter der Souveränität der Staaten den freien Informationsfluss, der für eine erfolgreiche Auseinandersetzung mit globalen Herausforderungen notwendig ist. Die europäische Union stellt ein Versuch dar, die Zeit bis zur Zukunft zu überbrücken, aber eingezwängt in einem monetären System wird sie ihren Ansprüchen nicht gerecht. Wir können nicht zu traditionellen Werten zurückkehren, welche nicht länger gelten. Jeder Versuch, zu den Methoden der Vergangenheit zurückzukehren, würde ungezählte Millionen zu einem Leben voll unnötigem Unglück, Leid und Schufterei verdammen. Wie auch immer, es reicht nicht die limitierenden Faktoren aufzuzählen, die das Überleben aller Nationen bedrohen könnten. Die Herausforderung, der alle Kulturen in der technologischen Zeit begegnen müssen - manche mehr als andere - ist es, eine glattere Übergangsphase zu ermöglichen, welche zu einen angebrachteren Weg führen könnte, wie wir über uns, die Umwelt und das Management der menschlichen Angelegenheiten denken. Letztendlich hängt das Überleben der menschlichen Spezies von einer Planung auf globaler Ebene ab und davon, dass wir gemeinsam Alternativen mit einer verhältnismäßigen Ausrichtung für eine bessere gesellschaftliche Ordnung suchen. Wenn die Menschheit allgemeinen Wohlstand erreichen will, ist der allgemeine Zugang zu Ressourcen essentiell. Zusammen mit der Einführung neuer Paradigmen im Interesse von Mensch und Umwelt muss es eine Methodologie geben, um diese in die Realität umzusetzen. Falls diese Ziele erreicht werden sollen, muss das monetäre System letztlich überkommen werden und durch eine ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft ersetzt werden. Um Ressourcen effektiv und ökonomisch zu nutzen, könnten die erforderlichen kybernetischen und computergestützten Technologien angewendet werden, um jedem einen höheren Lebensstandard zu ermöglichen. Mit der intelligenten und humanen Anwendung von Wissenschaft und Technologie könnten die Länder der Welt eine Zukunft beeinflussen und gestalten, die zur Erhaltung der Umwelt und der Menschheit führt. Um eine international akzeptierte globale Gesellschaft zu erreichen, bedarf es eines erreichbaren und durchdachten Plans. Es wird auch ein internationales Planungsgremium benötigt um die Pläne und Vorteile, die sich durch eine globale Zusammenarbeit ergeben, umzusetzen. Dieser Vorschläg könnte in der jeweiligen Landessprache vermittelt werden, sodass jede nicht technisch versierte Person es verstehen kann. Eigentlich sollte niemand Entscheidungen darüber treffen, wie dieser Plan entworfen werden soll. Er muss die Belastungsfähigkeit des Planeten berücksichtigen, seine Ressourcen, menschliche Bedürfnisse und so weiter. Um unsere Zivilisation zu erhalten, müssen wir fortschrittliche Technologie und verfügbare Ressourcen in einem offenen, humanen und globalen systematischen Ansatz koordinieren. There is no doubt that many of the professions that are familiar to us today will eventually be phased out. With the rate of change now taking place, a vast array of obsolete occupations will disappear more rapidly and more extensively than at any other time in history. In a society that applies a systems approach, these professions will be replaced by interdisciplinary teams – the systems analysts, computer programmers, operation researchers, and those who link the world together in vast communications networks that are assisted by high-speed digital computers. They will eventually lead us to large-scale computer-based methods of social operation. Social operations are far too complex today for any elected politicians to handle. Es scheint so, als würden die meisten Politiker diese und andere Probleme nicht wirklich ernst nehmen. Nur zu Kriegszeiten nutzen wir interdisziplinäre Teams, um eine funktionierende Lösung für verschieden soziale Probleme zu finden. Wenn wir dieselben Anstrengungen für die wissenschaftliche Mobilisierung unternemen würden, wie wir es in Kriegszeiten tun, könnte ein großer Nutzen in einer realtiv kurzen Zeit erreicht werden. Dies könnte man leicht durch die Zusammenarbeit von Universitäten, Ausbildungsstätten und Fachpersonal erreichen, um die besten alternativen Methoden für die Lösung dieser Probleme zu bestimmen. Dies könnte uns schließlich dabei helfen, die möglichen Übergangsparameter für die Zukunft einer nachhaltigen globalen Zivilisation zu finden. Der Vorgang des sozialen Wandels muss die sich ändernden Bedingungen mit einbeziehen, die Entwurfsparameter ständig anpassen und modifizieren und die Einführung neuer Technologien in die Gesellschaft ermöglichen. Entwurfsteams könnten sozial integrierte Computer verwenden und über neue Entwicklungen automatisch informiert werden. Da dieser Prozess beständig angepasst wird, würde er einen angemessenen Handlungsrahmen darstellen. Mit einem passenden Handlungsrahmen meinen wir die notwendigen Vorgehensweisen um eine bestimmte Aufgabe zu bewerkstelligen. Alle Einschränkungen, die uns durch unser derzeitiges Geldsystem auferlegt werden, könnten durch einen globalen Konsens überkommen werden, in dem alle planetarischen Rohstoffe als das gemeinsame Erbe aller Menschen angesehen und behandelt werden. Auf diese Weise könnten die Erde und unsere technologischen Vorgehensweisen uns mit einer grenzenlosen Fülle an materiellen Gütern und Dienstleistungen versorgen, ohne dass Schulden oder Steuern im Spiel wären. DAS VERALTETE GELDSYSTEM Obwohl geschickte Berater uns anderes glauben lassen wollen, sind in der heutigen geldbasierenden Wirtschaft bei der Einführung einer neuen Technologie die menschlichen Konsequenzen von geringer Bedeutung für diejenigen, die uns diese Technologie bringen - außer natürlich, sie sind selbst davon betroffen. In einer geldbasierten System sind die Hauptinteressen der Industrie Profit und die Aufrecherhaltung des Wettbewerbsvorteils. Was unter dem Strich herauskommt ist wichtiger als das Wohlergehen der Menschheit. Die sozialen Probleme, welche die Massenarbeitslosigkeit infolge der Automation mit sich bringt, werden als irrelevant betrachtet, falls sie überhaupt berücksichtigt werden. Jedes andere Bedürfnis kommt an zweiter Stelle, der Profit des Unternehmens an erster. Falls der Profit nicht ausreichend ist, wird die Serviceleistung reduziert oder eingestellt. Die Industrie strebt die Verbesserung des Wettbewerbsvorteils an, um die Gewinnspanne für ihre Aktionäre zu maximieren. Die Produktion von Gütern und Serviceleistungen zur Verbesserung der Lebensqualität der Menschen steht nicht im Interesse einer auf Geld basierten Wirtschaft. Mit dem Aufkommen öffentlicher Bedenken gegenüber dem Treibhauseffekt, saurem Regen, verschmutzer Luft und verseuchten Wassers bemerken manche Firmen, dass es in ihrem Interesse liegt, sozial- und umweltrelevante Belange zu beachten um weiterhin ihre Marktpräsenz zu gewährleisten. Während solche Entwicklungen lobenswert sind, sind sie als Methode zur Lösung unserer umfassenden Probleme vom Umweltverschmutzung bis zu unnötigem menschlichen Leid nicht ausreichend. Das Geldsystem war eine nützliche Übergangslösung, deren Nutzen darin bestand, seltenen Objekten und/oder Arbeitskräften einen Wert zu geben. Das Geldsystem hat natürlich das Tauschsystem, also das direkte Tauschen von Objekten und Arbeitskraft, ersetzt. Jedoch, genauso wie es kein festes Tauschmittel in der Vergangenheit gab, gibt es heutzutage kein globales Geldsystem. Einzelpersonen und Gruppen müssen heute wie damals immer noch Objekte und Arbeitskraft tauschen, um an Güter und Dienstleistungen zu gelangen. Die weltweite unausgeglichene Verteilung von Qualifikation, Ressourcen und Materialien erfordern globalen Handel. Bis auf die letzten paar Jahrzehnte hat das Geldystem zu einem gewissen Grad funktioniert. Die globale Population von drei Milliarden hatte keinen übermäßigen Verbrauch an globalen Ressourcen und Energien, globale Erwärmung war nicht offensichtlich, Luft- und Wasserverschmutzung wurde nur von relativ wenigen erkannt. Der Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts jedoch zeigt ein exponentielles Wachstum der Erdbevölkerung von sechs Milliarden, mit schwindenden Ressourcen und Energievorräten, einer realen Erderwärmung und erwiesener weltweiter Umweltverschmutzung. Der Planet Erde befindet sich in einer Krise, und die Mehrheit der Weltbevölkerung kann ihren grundlegenden Bedürfnissen nicht mehr nachkommen, da den Menschen die Mittel fehlen um die immer teurer werdenden Ressourcen zu erwerben. Nicht die Verfügbarkeit der Ressourcen sondern das Geld bestimmt mittlerweile den Lebensstandard. In einem monetären System ist die Kaufkraft nicht an unsere Fähigkeit gekoppelt, Güter und Dienstleistungen zu produzieren. Zum Beispiel gibt es während einer Rezession CDs in Verkaufsläden und Autos auf Parkplätzen, aber viele Menschen haben nicht die Kaufkraft um sie zu erwerben. Die Erde ist immer noch dieselbe. Es sind nur die Regeln des Spiels, die nicht mehr zeitgemäß sind und somit Unfrieden, Mangel und unnötiges menschliches Leid erzeugen. In der heutigen Profitkultur produzieren wir Güter nicht auf der Basis von menschlichen Bedürfnissen. Wir bauen keine Häuser, weil die Bevölkerung sie benötigt. Wir bauen kein Essen an, um die Menschen zu ernähren. Die größte Motivation der Industrie ist der Profit. Das monetäre System ist nun eher ein Hindernis fürs Überleben, anstatt ein Mittel, das die Existenz und das Wachstum jedes Einzelnen ermöglicht. Das erfundene Hilfsmittel hat seine Nützlichkeitsdauer überschritten. Die Beschränkungen, die der Erdbevölkerung durch das monetäre Gebilde aufgezwungen werden, können überkommen werden. Menschen benötigen kein Geld, sondern Zugang zu Gütern und Leistungen. Da die Menschheit Ressourcen benötigt um zu exisiteren, sollte das Ersatzsystem diese Ressourcen direkt zu den Menschen bringen, ohne finanzielle oder politisch motivierte Hindernisse, um privaten Gewinn auf Kosten der Leben und des Lebensunterhalts der Bevölkerung zu erzielen. Das Ersatzsystem ist deshalb logischerweise eine ressoucenbasierte Wirtschaft. Diese globale ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft würde dann graduell das monetäre System ersetzen. Alle Wirtschaftssysteme der Welt - Sozialismus, Kommunismus, Faschismus und sogar die vielgepriesene freie Marktwirtschaft - fördern gesellschaftliche Schichtenbildung, Elitismus, Nationalismus und Rassismus, welche auf wirtschaftlicher Ungleichheit basieren. Solange ein Gesellschaftssystem Geld oder Handel verwendet, werden die Menschen und Nationen nach Wegen suchen gegenüber anderen im Vorteil zu sein. Wenn sie diesen durch Handel nicht erlangen können, werden sie auf militätische Interventionen zurückgreifen. Krieg stellt das höchste Versagen der Nationen dar, ihre Differenzen bei Seite zu legen. Von einem rein pragmatischen Standpunkt aus gesehen ist es die ineffizienteste Verschwendung menschlichen Lebens und von Ressourcen, die jemals von einem Wesen auf diesem Planeten konzipiert wurde. Diese primitive und brutale Art internationale Differenzen zu lösen ist nach dem Erscheinen von hochgenauen computergesteuerten thermonuklearen Waffen,tödlichen Krankheiten, Giftgasen und der Bedrohung durch Sabotage der nationalen Computernetzwerke sogar noch verhängnisvoller geworden. Obwohl die Nationen Frieden erreichen wollen, mangelt es ihnen an Wissen, zu friedlichen Lösungen zu gelangen. In entwickelten und unterentwickelten Ländern ist Krieg nicht die einzige Art von Gewalt, die der Bevölkerung durch inadäquate soziale Regelungen angetan wird. Darüber hinaus gibt es Hungersnöte, Armut und allgemeine Knappheit. Solange es Geld, Schulden und die Angst vor dem wirtschaftlichen Ruin gibt, werden diese Zustände Kriminalität, Gesetzlosigkeit und eine Ablehnung der Gesellschaft vorantreiben. Erklärungen oder Verträge auf Papier werden nie Zustände von Knappheit und Unsicherheit verändern. Und Nationalismus neigt nur dazu, Nationen und Menschen dieser Welt voneinander zu trennen. Sogar Friedensverträge können keinen weiteren Krieg verhindern, solange nicht die grundlegenden Ursachen behoben werden. Die nicht zu handhabenden Aspekte internationaler Gesetze verstärken die Tendenz, Zustände in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zusatand zu betonieren. Alle Nationen, die andere Länder durch Gewalt und Zwang erobert haben, behalten weiterhin ihre vorteilhafte Position der Ressourcen- und Gebietsherrschaft bei. Ob wir es einsehen oder nicht, solche Vereinbarungen dienen nur dem vorübergehenden Aufschub einer Auseinandersetzung. Die Versuche, Lösungen für monumentale Probleme zu finden, sind innerhalb unserer derzeitigen Gesellschaft nur temporäres Flickwerk, das ein veraltetes System aufrechterhält. In einer Welt des stetigen Wandels stellt sich nicht länger die Frage, ob wir uns entscheiden, die notwendigen Veränderungen durchzuführen. Es ist mittlerweile zwingend erforderlich diese Herausforderungen anzunehmen und uns den neuen Anforderungen anzupassen. Ansonsten stehen wir dem unausweichlichen Untergang unserer derzeitigen sozialen und wirtschaftlichen Institutionen gegenüber. Diesem Dilemma müssen wir uns stellen, und unsere Lösungen müssen zu den Gegebenheiten der "realen Welt" passen. Es scheint keinen anderen Weg zu geben als unsere Sichtweisen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen und eine neue Richtung einzuschlagen, indem wir die veralteten Werte vergangener Zivilisationen ablegen. Unglücklicherweise könnte es sein, dass wir das nicht schaffen, bevor wir in der globalen Wirtschaft den Punkt ohne Umkehr erreichen. RESSOURCENBASIERTE WIRTSCHAFT Hier wird ein geradliniger Ansatz zum Neuentwurf unserer Kultur dargestellt, in welchem die uralten Unzulänglichkeiten wie Krieg, Armut, Hunger, Schuld und unnötiges menschliches Leid nicht nur als vermeidbar, sondern als vollständig inakzeptabel betrachtet werden. Dieser neue soziale Entwurf zielt auf eine Beseitigung der Ursachen, die vielen unserer Probleme zugrunde liegen. Aber wie zuvor erklärt können diese nicht in dem derzeitigen monetären und politischen Bezugsrahmen gelöst werden. Menschliches Verhalten folgt denselben Gesetzen wie alle anderen physischen Phänomene. Unsere Bräuche, Verhaltensweisen und Werte sind Nebenprodukte unserer Kultur. Niemand wird mit Gier, Vorurteil, Fanatismus und Hass geboren - diese Verhaltensweisen werden erlernt. Wenn die Umwelt unverändert bleibt, werden dieselben Probleme immer wieder auftreten. Diese Ziele können in einer geldbasierten Gesellschaft voller Abfall und menschlicher Ausbeutung nicht erreicht werden. Die derzeit üblichen Methoden geplanter Obsoleszenz, Vernachlässigung der Umwelt, skandalöse Millitärausgaben und die wirkungslos gewordenen Versuche, Probleme durch das Verabschieden von Gesetzen zu beheben, sind alle zum Scheitern verurteilt. Außerdem stimmt die Annahme nicht, dass fortschrittliche Technologien in einem monetären System für die meisten Menschen zu einer Verbesserung der Lebensqualität führen würden. Mehr und mehr Firmen nutzen die unschlagbaren Vorteilen der Automatisierung, wodurch höhere Produktivität mit weniger Angestellten erzielt wird. Das Streben nach kurzfristigem Profit der Unternehmen wird schließlich zum Untergang der globalen geldbasierten Wirtschaft führen. Wenn das monetäre System weiterarbeitet, werden wir immer stärker mit technologischer Arbeitslosigkeit konfrontiert werden, was heute als Personalkürzung oder "Gesundschrumpfen" bezeichnet wird. Zwischen 1990 und 1995 entließen die Unternehmen in den USA unglaubliche 17,1 Millionen Arbeitskräfte, viele davon wegen der Automatisierung. Automatisierung wird in absehbarer Zukunft weitere Menschen ersetzen, was zu einem Mangel an Kaufkraft unter den entlassenen Arbeitern führt. Trotz wachsender globaler Märkte werden die menschlichen Kosten in Form von entlassenen Arbeitern und einer entrechteten Bevölkerung unweigerlich zu massiven und unkontrollierbaren sozialen Problemen führen. Während der 1930er Jahre am Gipfel der Weltwirtschaftskrise erlies die Regierung von Roosevelt neue soziale Gesetze um revolutionäre Tendenzen zu minimieren und dem Problem der Arbeitslosigkeit zu begegnen. Arbeitsplätze wurden durch die Arbeitsfortschrittsverwaltung (Works Progress Administration), die zivilen Streitkräfte (Civilian Conservation Corps), das nationale Erholungsgesetz (National Recovery Act), durch Übergangslager und staatlich geförderte Kunstprojekte geschaffen. Letztendlich jedoch holte der Zweite Weltkrieg die USA aus dieser weltweiten Wirtschaftskrise. Wenn wir zulassen, dass die derzeitigen Bedingungen weiterbestehen, werden wir es bald mit einer weiteren internationalen Rezession von womöglich noch größererm Ausmaß zu tun haben. Zu Zeiten der Wirtschaftskrise hatten die USA nur 600 erstklassige Kampfflugzeuge, zu Beginn des Zweiten Weltkrieges steigerten sie die Produktion auf 90.000 Flugzeuge pro Jahr. Hatten sie genug Geld für die benötigten Kriegsvorbereitungen? Die Antwort ist nein. Sie hatten auch nicht genug Gold. Aber sie hatten mehr als genug Ressourcen. Es waren die verfügbaren Ressourcen und das Personal, welche den USA erlaubten, die erforderliche Produktion und Effizienz zu erreichen, um den Krieg zu gewinnen. Unglücklicherweise wird eine solch umfassende Anstrengung nur in Zeiten des Krieges und Unglücks in Betracht gezogen. Wir leben in einer Kultur, in der wir scheinbar nur in Krisenzeiten zusammenarbeiten. Nur zu Kriegszeiten stellen wir interdisziplinäre Teams zusammen und verlassen uns auf sie, um der Bedrohung durch menschliche Aggression zu begegnen. Nur in Zeiten des nationalen Notstands handeln wir gemeinsam, um natürlichen oder vom Menschen gemachten Gefahren zu entgegnen. Selten, wenn überhaupt, strengen wir uns gemeinsam an, um funktionierende Lösungen für soziale Probleme zu finden. Wenn wir dieselben Anstrengungen für die wissenschaftliche Mobilisierung zur sozialen Besserung verwenden würden, so wie wir es in Kriegs- oder Unglückszeiten tun, könnten in relativ kurzer Zeit umfangreiche Ergebnisse erzielt werden. Die Erde birgt immer noch Rohstoffe im Überfluss. Unsere heutige Praxis, Rohstoffe durch geldbasierte Methoden zu rationieren, ist irrelevant und für das Wohlergehen der Menschen kontraproduktiv. Heutige Gesellschaften können auf höchst fortschrittliche Technologien zurückgreifen und daher für alle Bewohner der Erde leicht mehr als genug produzieren, um ihnen einen sehr hohen Lebensstandard zu ermöglichen. Dies wird durch die Einführung einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft möglich. Einfach ausgedrückt verwendet eine Ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft anstelle von Geld reale Ressourcen, und sie liefert eine gerechte Methode der Verteilung in der menschlichsten und effizientesten Weise für die ganze Bevölkerung. In diesem System wären alle natürlichen, vom Menschen gemachten, von Maschinen gemachten und synthetischen Ressourcen ohne die Verwendung von Geld, Krediten, Tauschmitteln oder irgend einer anderen Form von symbolischem Tausch verfügbar. Eine Ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft würde existierende Ressourcen vom Land und vom Meer und Produktionsmittel, wie die materielle Ausrüstung und Fabriken verwenden, um die Leben der gesamten Bevölkerung zu verbessern. In einer auf Ressourcen statt auf Geld basierten Wirtschaft könnten wir einfach alle Notwendigkeiten des Lebens produzieren und jedem einen hohen Lebensstandard ermöglichen. To further clarify the concept of a resource based economy consider this example: A group of people is stranded on an island with enormous purchasing power including gold, silver and diamonds. All this wealth would be irrelevant to their survival if the island had few resources such as food, clean air, and water. Only when population exceeds the productive capacity of the land do problems such as greed, crime, and violence emerge. On the other hand, if people were stranded on an island that was abundant with natural resources producing more than the necessities for survival, then a monetary system would be irrelevant. It is only when resources are scarce that money can be used to control their distribution. One could not, for example, sell the air we breathe, the sand on the beach, or the salt water in the ocean to someone else on the island who has equal access to all these things. In a resource-based economy all of the world's resources would be held as the common heritage of all of the earth's people, thus eventually outgrowing the need for the artificial boundaries that separate people – this is the unifying imperative. Wir müssen hier betonen, dass dieser Ansatz einer globalen Verwaltung nichts gemein hat mit den derzeitigen Zielen einer unternehmerischen Elite, eine Weltregierung mit sich selbst und den Großkunternehmen an der Spitze zu bilden, ein Großteil der weltweiten Bevölkerung ihnen untergeordnet. Gobalisierung in einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft bestärkt jede einzelne Person auf dem Planeten ihr größtmögliches Potentail zu entfalten, anstatt in demütigender Unterwerfung unter einen Dachverband von Unternehmen zu leben. Unabhängig von politischer Philosophie, religiösen Überzeugungen oder sozialen Bräuchen benötigen alle sozialen Systeme letztlich natürliche Ressourcen für den Erhalt eines hohen Lebensstandards, zum Beispiel saubere Luft und Wasser, bewirtschaftbares Land, notwendige Technologien und geschultes Personal. Dies kann durch eine intelligente und menschliche Anwendung von Wissenschaft und Technologie erreicht werden. Der wahre Reichtum jeder Nation liegt in ihren erschlossenen und potentiellen Ressourcen und den Menschen, die auf die Beseitigung von Knappheit und die Entwicklung eines humaneren Lebensstils hinarbeiten. Eine Ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft würde Technologie in Form von erneuerbaren Energiequellen verwenden, um nicht von knappen Ressourcen abzuhängen. Außerdem würde sie computerisierte und automatiserte Fertigung und automatische Inventur- und Verteilungssysteme verwenden. Sie würde sichere, energieeffiziente Städte entwerfen und allgemeine Gesundheitsfürsorge und relevante Bildung ermöglichen. Und vor allem würde sie ein neues Anreizesystem erzeugen, welches sich an menschlichen und umweltpolitischen Belangen orientiert. Unglücklicherweise ist die heutige Wissenschaft und Technologie von diesen Zielen wegen Eigeninteresse, Gewinnvorteil durch bewusste Vermeidung von Effizienz oder durch geplante Obsoleszenz, abgelenkt worden. Zum Beispiel ist es ein ironischer Zustand, wenn das US Department für Landwirtschaft, dessen Funktion es ist, Forschungen für höhere Ernteerträge zu leiten, Farmer dafür bezahlt, dass sie nicht mit voller Kapazität produzieren, während viele Menschen hungrig sind. Ein anderes Beispiel ist die Entscheidung einiger Unternehmen, aus Einsparungsgründen illegal Restmüll in Ozeanen und Flüssen zu versenken, obwohl es ökologisch sinnvollere Entsorgungsmethoden gibt. Ein drittes Beispiel ist das Versäumnis einiger Branchen, elektrostatische Filter in ihren Schornsteinen zu installieren, um Partikel daran zu hindern in die Atmosphäre geblasen zu werden, obwohl diese Technologie seit 75 Jahren verfügbar ist. Das monetäre System bringt nicht immer die Methoden zur Anwendung, die dem Menschen und der Umwelt am besten dienen. In einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft wäre der menschliche Aspekt das Hauptanliegen und die Technologie wäre diesem untergeordnet. Dies würde zu einer erheblichen Zunahme an Freizeit führen. In einer Wirtschaft, in der die Produktion hauptsächlich von Maschinen erledigt wird und Produkte als auch Dienstleistungen für alle verfügbar sind, wären Konzepte wie "Arbeit" oder "Lebensunterhalt verdienen" irrelevant. Aber wenn die menschlichen Konsequenzen der Automatisierung ungelöst bleiben, so wie sie es heute sind, dann mindert das die Bedeutung des wissenschaftlichen und technischen Fortschritts erheblich. Die Verwendungen von zeitgemäßen Hochgeschwindigkeits- und Hochkapazitäts- Computersystemen, auch bekannt als "Informationstechnische Superautobahn" (Information Superhighway), könnte uns in der Definition der Variablen und Parameter unterstützen, die für den Naturschutz in einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft benötigt werden. Die übermäßige Ausbeutung von Ressourcen wäre unnötig und überholt. Viele Menschen glauben, dass es zu viel Technologie in der Welt gibt, und dass Technologie der Hauptgrund für Umweltverschmutzung sei. Das ist nicht der Fall. Vielmehr sollte die Verhinderung ihres Missbrauchs und Fehlnutzung eines unserer Hauptanliegen sein. Einfach ausgedrückt kann ein Hammer verwendet werden um entweder ein Gebäude zu bauen, oder um eine Person zu töten. Es kommt nicht auf den Hammer an, sondern wie er verwendet wird. Die Kybernetisierung oder die Anwendung von Computern und Automatisierung auf soziale Systeme könnte als eine Emanzipierungsverkündung der Menschheit betrachtet werden, wenn sie menschlich und intelligent genutzt wird. Ihre umfassende Anwendung könnte letzlich den Menschen den höchstmöglich denkbaren Lebensstandard praktisch ohne Arbeit ermöglichen. Sie würde die Menschen zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte von einer hochstrukturierten und von außen aufgezwängten Routine der sich wiederholenden und gleichförmigen Arbeit befreien. Sie würde jedem ermöglichen, zu dem griechischen Konzept der Freizeit zurückzukehren, als Sklaven die meiste Arbeit verrichteten und Männer Zeit hatten, ihren Geist zu kultivieren. Der essenzielle Unterschied ist, dass in der Zukunft jeder von uns Millionen von Sklaven haben wird - aber sie werden mechanische und elektrische Sklaven sein, keine menschlichen Kameraden. Dies wird für immer die erniedrigende Ausbeutung von Menschen untereinander beenden, sodass er oder sie ein stressfreies, produktives Leben im Überfluss führen kann. Möglicherweise ist die Einführung der Kybernetisierung, von elektronischen Computern und künstlicher Intelligenz, die größte Hilfe für das Überleben der menschlichen Spezies, da sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit die menschliche Rasse von ihren eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten befreit. Eine Ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft erfordert den Neuentwurf unserer Städte, Verkehrssysteme und Fabriken, sodass sie energieeffizient und sauber sind und in geeigneter Weise die Bedürfnisse aller Menschen - materiell als auch spirituell - stillen. Diese neuen kybernetisierten Städte hätten ein automatisiertes, aus elektronischen Sensoren bestehendes Nervensystem in allen Bereichen der sozialen Welt. Ihre Funktion wäre die Koordination einer Balance zwischen Produktion und Verteilung, also das Betreiben einer Ökonomie der ausgewogenen Last. Man würde durch Rückmeldungen aus der Umwelt zu Entscheidungen gelangen. Entgegen der heutigen Manie für nationale Sicherheit und den dadurch ausgelösten Ein- und Übergriffen in die Privatsphäre des Einzelnen, würde es in einer weltweiten Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft, in der keiner dem anderen etwas wegnehmen müsste, als gesellschaftlich inakzeptabel und kontraproduktiv gelten, wenn Maschinen die Handlungen von Individuuen überwachen würden. In der Tat würde ein solcher Eingriff keinen Sinn machen. Um die Funktionsweise von Kybernetisierung in einem Stadtsystem weiter zu veranschaulichen: Es würden zum Beispiel im landwirtschaftlichen Gürtel in die Erde eingelassene elektronische Sonden automatisch eine konstant aktualisierte Bestandsaufnahme des Wasserpegels, der Bodenbedingungen, der Nährstoffe usw machen und je nachdem entsprechend reagieren ohne, dass menschliches Eingreifen nötig wäre. Diese Methode von elektronischer industrieller Rückmeldung könnte auf das gesamte Management einer globalen Gesellschaft angewandt werden. Alle zur Herstellung von Produkten verwendeten Rohmaterialien können durch automatisierte "Transportsequenzen", wie Schiffe, Schwebebahnen, Züge, Pipelines, pneumatische Röhren und ähnlichem, direkt zu den produzierenden Betrieben transportiert werden. Alle Transportsysteme werden in beide Richtungen vollständig ausgelastet. Es gäbe keine leeren LKWs, Züge oder Transporteinheiten auf der Rückfahrt. Es gäbe keine in Bahnhöfen abgestellten Güterzüge, die auf einen Geschäftszyklus warten, damit sie eingesetzt werden. Ein automatisiertes Inventursystem würde mit den Verteilungszentren und mit den produzierenden Betrieben verbunden sein, um die Produktion dahingehend zu koordinieren, dass sie der Nachfrage entspricht und um eine konstante Auswertung der Vorlieben und Verbrauchsstatistiken zu ermöglichen. Auf diesem Weg kann eine Ökonomie der ausgeglichenen Last erreicht werden, in der Engpässe, Überschüsse und Abfall vermieden werden. Die Methoden zur Verteilung von Gütern und Leistungen in einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft ohne die Verwendung von Geld oder Tauschmitteln könnte durch die Einführung von Verteilungszentren erreicht werden. Diese Verteilungszentren würden einer öffentlichten Bücherei oder einer Ausstellung ähneln, in denen die Vorteile neuer Produkte präsentiert und erklärt werden. Falls man beispielsweise den Yellowstone National Park besuchen wollte, könnte man eine Digitalkamera oder eine Videokamera vor Ort ausleihen, sie verwenden, und wenn man sie nicht mehr behalten möchte, wieder bei einem anderen leicht zugänglichen Verteilungszentrum oder Abgabepunkt zurückgeben, wodurch die Notwendigkeit für den Einzelnen wegfällt, Ausrüstung zu lagern und zu warten. Zusätzlich zu den über die Gemeinschaften verteilten computerisierten Zentren gäbe es in der Nähe jedes Heims fernsteuerbare 3-D Abbildungsgeräte mit Flatscreen. Falls ein Gegenstand gewünscht wird, könnte eine Bestellung aufgegeben und der Gegenstand automatisiert direkt an den Wohnort der Person geliefert werden. Mit der Einführung einer ressourcenbasierten, weltweiten Wirtschaft und einer umfassenden Anstrengung neue, saubere, erneuerbare Energiequellen zu entwickeln (wie Geothermie, Kernfusion, Sonnenwärmekollektoren, Photovoltaik, Wind, Wellen, Gezeiten und Treibstoff aus Ozeanen), wird es uns schließlich möglich sein, Energie in unbegrenzten Mengen zur Verfügung zu haben, die die Zivilisation für Jahrtausende bedienen könnten. Um die Bedeutung einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft besser verstehen zu können, bedenke man dies: Falls alles Geld plötzlich verschwinden würde, könnten wir, solange Mutterboden, Fabriken und andere Ressourcen intakt verbleiben, alles bauen, was wir bauen möchten und jegliches menschliches Bedürfnis erfüllen. Menschen brauchen kein Geld, sondern die Freiheit des Zugangs um die meisten ihrer Bedürfnisse zu decken, ohne jemals gegenüber einer Regierungsbürokratie oder anderen Agentur Rechenschaft leisten zu müssen. In einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft würde Geld irrelevant werden. Alles, was benötigt wird, sind Ressourcen, Produktionsmittel und die Verteilung der Produkte. Zum Beispiel das Auto: Um heute gewöhnliche Autos zu warten, müssen viele Teile entfernt werden, bevor man zum Motor gelangt. Warum sind sie so kompliziert angelegt? Der Grund ist schlicht, dass eine einfache Reperatur nicht im Sinne der Hersteller ist. Sie müssen für die Wartung der Autos ja nicht aufkommen. Falls sie das müssten, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass sie modular aufgebaute Autos entwerfen würden, die einfach auseinandergenommen werden könnten um einfachen Zugriff zum Motor zu ermöglichen. Eine solche Bauweise wäre für eine Ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft typisch. Viele der Bestandteile in einem Auto wären einfach entfernbar, um Zeit und Energie in dem seltenen Fall einer Reperatur zu sparen, weil niemand von der Wartung von Autos oder anderen Produkten profitieren würde. Als Folge davon wären alle Produkte von höchster Qualität und optimal wartbar. Automobile Transporteinheiten könnten auf diese Weise einfach so entworfen werden, dass sie viele Jahre wartungsfrei arbeiten. Jeden Bestandteil des Autos könnte man, falls nötig, einfach mit verbesserter Technologie ersetzen. Schließlich könnten mit der Entwicklung von magnetisch aufgehängten Lagern die Ölung und der Verschleiß in die Vergangenheit verbannt werden. In Fahrzeugen eingebaute Entfernungssensoren könnten Zusammenstöße verhindern und damit Service- und Reperaturanforderungen weiter reduzieren. Derselbe Prozess würde auf alle Produkte angewendet werden. Alle industriellen Geräte wären so entworfen, dass sie wiederverwertbar sind. Die Nutzungsdauer von Produkten würde durch intelligentes und effizientes Design erheblich verlängert werden, wodurch weniger Müll anfiele. Es gäbe keine geplante Obsoleszenz, bei der Produkte so entworfen werden, dass sie sich abnutzen und kaputt gehen. In einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft wird intelligent und effizient angewendete Technologie Energie sparen, Müll reduzieren und mehr Freizeit ermöglichen. Während des Übergangs könnten die individuellen Arbeitswochen verschoben werden, wodurch Verkehrsstaus oder Menschenaufläufe in allen Bereichen menschlicher Aktivität wegfallen würden, auch auf Stränden und in Erholungsgebieten. Die meisten Versandsysteme wären standardisiert, wodurch weniger Stauraum benötigt und einfachere Handhabung möglich wäre. Um Abfall wie Zeitungen, Bücher oder andere Puplikationen zu entfernen, könnten diese beispielsweise durch Geräte ersetzt werden, in denen durch einen elektronischen Prozess eine auf einem Monitor oder Fernseher angebrachte lichtempfindliche Schicht einen temporären Ausdruck herstellt. Dieses Material könnte die Information beliebig lange speichern. Dies würde unsere Wälder schonen und Millionen Kilogramm an Papier einsparen, das einen Großteil des Recyclingprozesses ausmacht. Wenn Dinge wie Werbung, Geld, Post, Zeitungen und Telefonbücher nicht mehr nötig sind, würde schließlich das meiste Papier nicht länger benötigt werden. Während wir der Notwendigkeit für Berufe, die auf dem monetären System basieren, wie Anwälte, Buchhalter, Banker, Versicherungsangestellte, Werbefachleute, Verkaufspersonal und Börsenmakler entwachsen, könnte eine beachtliche Menge an Müll und unproduktivem Personal wegfallen. Enorme Zeit- und Energiemengen könnten eingespart werden, wenn die Vervielfältigung duch konkurrierende Produkte beseitigt würde. Anstatt hunderter unterschiedlich produzierender Fabriken mit dem dazugehörigen Papierberg, um das benötigte Personal zur Herstellung ähnlicher Produkte zu verwalten, würden nur sehr wenige von höchster Qualität benötigt werden um die gesamte Bevölkerung zu versorgen. In einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft würde geplante Obsoleszenz nicht existieren. MOTIVATION, ANREIZ & KREATIVITÄT Er wird behauptet, dass die sogenannte freie Marktwirtschaft Anreize erzeugt. Dies mag wahr sein, aber sie fördert ebenfalls Gier, Veruntreuung, Korruption, Kriminalität, Stress, ökonomische Schwierigkeiten und Unsicherheit. Zusätzlich trifft das Argument, dass das monetäre System Anreize erzeugt, nicht immer zu. Die meisten der bahnbrechenden Entwicklungen in der Wissenschaft und Technologie waren die Ergebnisse der Anstrengungen sehr weniger Personen, die unabhängig und gegen eine große Opposition gearbeitet haben. Solche Beitragende wie Goddard, Galileo, Darwin, Tesla, Edison und Einstein waren Personen, die aufrichtig an Problemlösungen und Prozessoptimierung interessiert waren, und nicht am finanziellen Gewinn. Tatsächlich gibt es sehr oft ein Misstrauen gegenüber denjenigen, deren einzige Motivation der finanzielle Gewinn ist, dies kann über Anwälte, Geschäftsleute, Verkaufsleute und über jene in praktisch allen Tätigkeitsbereichen gesagt werden. Manche mögen sich fragen, was passiert, wenn die grundlegenden Bedarfsgüter für alle Menschen verfügbar sind, was motiviert sie dann? Das ist so als würde man behaupten, dass Kinder, die in einer reichen Umgebung aufwachsen, in der ihre Eltern alles Notwendige wie Nahrung, Kleidung, Obdach und Ernährung bereitstellen und für eine umfassende Bildung sorgen, einen Mangel an Antrieb oder Initiative zeigen würden. Es gibt keine Hinweise, die diese abwegige Schlussfolgerung belegen. Es gibt überwältigende Hinweise, die den Schluss erlauben, dass Fehlernährung, Arbeitslosigkeit, schlechte Bezahlung, schlechte Gesundheit, Orientierungslosigkeit, schlechte Bildung, Obdachlosigkeit, geringe oder keine positive Bestärkung für persönliche Anstrengungen, schlechte Vorbilder, Armut und eine bedrückende Aussicht für die Zukunft ganz erhebliche persönliche und soziale Probleme erzeugen und den Antrieb einer Person, etwas erreichen zu wollen, erheblich mindern. Das Ziel einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft ist es, ein neues Anreizesystem zu entwickeln und zu verstärken, eines, das nicht länger an den seichten und egoistischen Zielen wie Reichtum, Besitz oder Macht orientiert ist. Diese neuen Anreize würden Menschen ermutigen, verschiedene Ziele anzustreben, wie Selbsterfüllung und Kreativität, die Beseitigung von Knappheit, den Schutz der Umwelt und die Verminderung des Leidens ihrer Mitmenschen. Menschen werden, versorgt mit guter Ernährung in einer hochproduktiven und humanen Gesellschaft, ein neues Anreizesystem entwickeln, welches in einem monetären System unerreichbar ist. Es gäbe solch eine Fülle an neuen Wundern zu erfahren, zu entdecken und zu erfinden, dass die Befürchtung von Langeweile und Apathie absurd erscheinen würde. Motivation wird in unserer heutigen Kultur oft unterdrückt, weil eine Person sich nicht traut, von einer aus ihrer Sicht unerreichbaren Zukunft zu träumen. Die Vision einer Zukunft, wie sie heute zu viele teilen, ist die einer geistlosten Schufterei und eines verschwendeten Lebens, vergeudet, nur damit man Geld verdient um damit man von einem Tag auf den anderen überleben zu können. Jede Zeitepoche erstellt ihr eigenes Anreizesystem. In früheren Zeiten wurde der Anreiz fürs Jagen dadurch erzeugt, dass man Hunger hatte. Der Antrieb, einen Speer oder Pfeil und Bogen herzustellen, entwickelte sich, weil er die Jagd erleichterte. Mit dem Aufkommen landwirtschaftlich geprägter Gesellschaften war der Hunger als Anreiz für die Jagd nicht länger relevant, und die Anreize verlagerten sich auf den Anbau von Kulturpflanzen, die Zähmung von Tieren und hin zum Schutz von persönlichem Eigentum. In einer Zivilisation, in der Menschen Nahrung, medizinische Versorgung, Bildung und Wohnraum gestellt bekommen, würden sich die Anreize wiederum neu ausrichten: Die Menschen wären frei, andere Möglichkeiten und Lebensstile zu erkunden, die in früheren Zeiten nicht für möglich gehalten wurden. Anreiz und Motivation hängen von vielen Faktoren ab. Wir wissen zum Beispiel, dass die physische und mentale Gesundheit einer Person in direkter Beziehung zum Selbstwertgefühl und dem Glücksempfinden der Person steht. Des weiteren wissen wir, dass alle gesunden Babies neugierig sind; die Kultur beeinflußt dann die Richtung der Neugier und der Motivation. Zum Beispiel gibt es in Indien und anderen Gegenden, in denen große Knappheit herrscht, viele Leute, die weder Reichtum noch materiellen Besitz anhäufen; sie verzichten auf alle weltlichen Güter. Unter den Umständen, in denen sie sich befinden, ist dies nicht schwierig. Das scheint aber in direktem Widerspruch zu anderen Kulturen zu stehen, die das Anhäufen von materiellem Reichtum schätzen. Welche Sichtweise ist nun aber gültiger? Deine Antwort auf diese Frage würde von deinem Referenzrahmen abhängen, der deinem kulturell geprägten Wertesystem entspricht. Viele experimentelle Psychologen und Soziologen haben gezeigt, dass Umwelteinflüsse eine Hauptrolle bei der Ausformung unseres Verhaltens und unserer Werte spielen. Wenn konstruktives Verhalten in der frühen Kindheit passend belohnt wird, wird das Kind motiviert, das belohnte Verhalten zu wiederholen, vorausgesetzt, dass die Bestärkung die persönlichen Bedürfnisse des Kindes erfüllt. Schenkte man zum Besipiel einem Kind, das sich für Botanik interessiert, einen Fußball, so wäre das keine Belohnung aus Sicht des Kindes. Es ist sehr bedauerlich, dass so viele in unserer heutigen Gesellschaft für ihre kreativen Bemühungen nicht passend belohnt werden. In manchen Fällen scheinen Personen trotzdem fähig zu sein, die Unzulänglichkeiten ihrer Umwelt zu überwinden, trotz eines offenkundigen Mangels an positiven Bestärkungen. Dies liegt an ihrer eigenen Selbstbestärkung. Sie sehen, dass sie sich in dem, womit sie sich beschäftigen, verbessern, und erreichen dadurch ein intrinsisches Gefühl von Erfolg und Erfüllung. Ihre Selbstbestärkung hängt weder vom Zuspruch anderer ab, noch von monetären Belohnungen. Die Kinder, die von der Anerkennung einer Gruppe abhängen, tendieren zu einem geringen Selbstwertgefühl, während Kinder, die nicht vom Zuspruch einer Gruppe abhängen, sich aufgrund der Verbesserung ihrer eigenen Leistung gut fühlen können. In der Geschichte gab es viele Erneuerer und Erfinder, die hemmungslos ausgenutzt, zur Witzfigur erklärt und missbraucht wurden, während sie sehr wenig finanzielle Belohnung erhalten haben. Trotzdem hielten sie solchen Schwierigkeiten stand, weil sie motiviert waren zu lernen und neue Handlungsmöglichkeiten zu entdecken. Selbst wenn kreative Personen wie Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo und Beethoven die generöse Förderung eines reichen Patrons erhielten, schmälerte das ihren Antrieb nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil, es befähigte sie zu neuen Höhenflügen in der Kreativität, der Durchhaltefähigkeit und des persönlichen Schaffens. Dieses Konzept zu verstehen ist schwierig, da viele von uns in einem anderen Wertesystem erzogen wurden, das uns einen Satz an Ansichten mit auf den Weg gegeben hat, wie wir über Geld und Motivation zu denken hätten und uns dementsprechend verhalten müssten. Sie basieren auf uralten Ideen, die heute bedeutungslos sind. Es wurde behauptet, dass Krieg Kreativität erzeugt. Dieses absichtlich verfälschte Konzept hat keine belegbare Basis. Die staatliche Finanzierung der Kriegsindustrien hat dabei geholfen, neue Materialien und Erfindungen zu entwickeln. Würde unser Wissen über menschliche Motivation angewendet werden, so liegt es auf der Hand, dass eine gesündere Gesellschaft fähig wäre, ein konstruktiveres Anreizesystem zu erschaffen. Im neuen sozialen Gefüge einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft werden die Motivation und Anreize durch die Wahrnehmung und die Beachtung der Bedürfnisse jeder Person bestärkt werden. Dies bedeutet, dass die notwendige Umgebung zur Verfügung gestellt werden muss, die alle Menschen benötigen: Bildungseinrichtungen, Ernährung, Gesundheitsfürsorge, Mitgefühl, Liebe und Sicherheit. DER MENSCHLICHE ASPEKT In der heutigen Gesellschaft werden die Auflösung konventioneller Familienstrukturen und der mit ihnen zusammenhängenden sozialen Werte kritisch geesehen. Die Familie wird als der primäre, grundlegende Ort betrachtet, an dem man lebenswichtige Fähigkeiten wie Fürsorge, Geselligkeit, Verantwortung, Stabilität und die Sorge um andere lernt. Die zunehmende Ruhelosigkeit und der Mangel an Zielsetzung, die viele junge Menschen heute zeigen, scheinen diese Bedenken zu rechtfertigen. Heute müssen sowohl Männer als auch Frauen arbeiten. Monetäre Zwänge haben zu einem großen Teil den familiären Zusammenhalt ausgehebelt. Den Eltern fehlt die Zeit, sich angemessen mit ihren Kindern zu beschäftigen, und sie stehen unter konstantem Druck durch die ständig steigendenden Arztkosten, Versicherungsprämien, Bildungsausgaben und die hohen Lebenserhaltungskosten. In diesem Bereich könnte einer der größten Vorteile dieser neuen Zivilisation umgesetzt werden. Die vorgeschlagene kürzere Arbeitswoche könnte mehr Zeit für familiäre Beziehung ermöglichen. Der freie Zugriff auf Güter und Dienstleistungen würde das Zuhause zu einem viel angenehmeren Ort machen, ohne den wirtschaftlichen Druck, der so viel familiären Aufruhr verursacht. Mit dem erhöhten Maß an Geselligkeit, das sich auf natürliche Weise entwickeln würde sobad man nicht länger um Güter und Dienstleistungen konkurrieren muss, würden wir eine Tendenz zur Erweiterung der Familie in die Gemeinschaft hinein bemerken. So wie es in anderen Kulturen bereits beobachtet werden kann, wäre das Aufziehen und die Ausbildung von Kindern sowohl Aufgabe der Familie als auch der Gemeinschaft. Wenn es keine Schulden mehr gibt, wird die Angst vor dem Verlust des Arbeitsplatzes nicht länger eine Bedrohung darstellen. Diese Beruhigung zusammen mit einer Schulung, wie man miteinander auf viel sinnhaftere Weise in Beziehung tritt, könnte mentalen und physischen Konflikt und Stress reduzieren. Wenn Bildung und Ressourcen jedem ohne Preisschild verfügbar sind, gäbe es keine Beschränkung für das menschliche Potenzial. Die Angst vor einheitlichem Verhalten in einer kybernetisierten Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft der Zukunft ist unbegründet. Die einzigen Uniformitäten, die man finden könnnte, wären die Achtung für die Umwelt; ein allgemein zuvorkommendes Verhalten im Umgang aller Nationen miteinander und zwischen allen Menschen; alle würden auf ähnliche Weise eine große Neugier für alles Neue und Herausfordernde teilen. Mit einem tieferen Verständnis hätten die Menschen eine Flexibilität in ihren Anschauungen, die in früheren Zeiten unvorstellbar war, frei von Fanatismus und Vorurteil. Zusätzlich würden die Menschen dieser innovativen Gesellschaft Anteil an ihren Mitmenschen nehmen und auf den Schutz, die Erhaltung und die Verwaltung der natürlichen Umwelt der Erde achten. Außerdem hätte jeder, unabhängig von Rasse, Farbe oder Glauben, gleichen Zugang zu allen Annehmlichkeiten, die diese hochproduktive Kultur bieten könnte. In fortgeschritteneren und menschlicheren Bildungssystemen würden Menschen dieses neue Wertesystem erwerben. Sie würden auch die vielen Vorteile erkennen, welche die Kooperation über den Wettbewerb hat. In einer Gesellschaft ohne Eigennutz wäre es unmöglich, die Fähigkeiten von Wissenschaftlern und Technikern zu missbrauchen, um Waffenforschung oder irgendein anderes der Gesellschaft feindliches Unterfangen durchzuführen. Wir nennen diesen Ansatz "funktionale Moralität". Dieser neuere, menschlicherere und produktivere Ansatz würde nach nichtmilitärischen Lösungen für internationale Differenzen suchen. Dies verlangt nach einer globalen Sichtweise, die eine erhebliche Verbesserung zu den eingeschränkten nationalen- sowie Eigeninteressen darstellen würde. Wir würden Wissen und Information als Werkzeuge verwenden, die aufgegeben werden, sobald Beweise für angemessenere Methoden vorliegen. Manche Menschen stellen den moralischen Wert davon in Frage, etwas ohne Gegenleistung zu bekommen. Neulich bei einer Vorlesung lehnte ein Student die Idee ab, "etwas für nichts zu bekommen". Ich fragte ihn dann, ob er seine Bildung selbst bezahlen würde, oder ob seine Eltern für ihn zahlen würden. Er gab zu, dass seine Eltern für ihn zahlten. Ich sagte, wenn er wirklich der Meinung sei, Menschen sollten nichts ohne Gegenleistung bekommen, dann würde er im Fall das Todes eines reichen Verwandten sicher bevorzugen, dass die Erbschaft eher einer Herzkrankheits- oder Krebsstiftung gewidmet würde, als dass er das Geld bekäme. Natürlich war der Student gegen diesen Vorschlag. Nur weil wir in einem entwickelten Land geboren worden sind, haben wir Zugang zu Dingen, für die wir keine Anstrengung aufwenden mussten, wie das Telefon, das Automobil, die Elektrizität, fließendes Wasser und weiteres. Die Früchte menschlicher Genialität und menschlichen Einfallsreichtums setzen unsere Leben nicht herab, sondern vielmehr bereichern und bestärken sie uns. Was uns entwürdigt ist unser Mangel an Anteilnahme mit denjenigen, die in der unglücklichen Lage sind, Armut, Hunger und Obdachlosigkeit zu erleben. Die sozialen Entwürfe, die in dieser Schrift vorgestellt werden, geben Personen die Gelegenheit, ihr volles Potential in einem Projekt ihrer Wahl zu zeigen, ohne Angst ihre Individualität zu verlieren oder sich einer Uniformität unterwerfen zu müssen. Eine Ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft beinhaltet per Definition die Beteiligung aller Menschen an ihren Vorzügen. In einem monetären System gibt es einen innewohnenden Grund für Korruption, und das ist der Wettbewerbsvorteils über jemand anderen. Ohne Eigeninteresse und der Verwendung von Geld würde es nichts bringen, die Meinung von jemand anderen zu unterdrücken, Informationen zu fälschen oder sich durch jemanden einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Es gäbe keine Veranlassung für irgendwelche grundlegenden sozialen Barrieren, die die Beteiligung des Einzelnen limitieren oder die Einführung von neuen Ideen verhindern würden. Das Hauptziel ist der Zugriff auf Information und die Verfügbarkeit von Gütern und Dienstleistungen für alle Menschen. Dies würde Menschen befähigen, auf die interessanten Herausforderungen dieser neuen Gesellschaft vorbereitet zu sein. Eine Ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft würde ein Umfeld erzeugen, das ein größtmögliches Ausmaß an Individualität, Kreativität, von konstruktivem Verhalten und Kooperation bietet, ohne irgendwelche Züge von Elitismus, technisch oder anders geartet. Vor allem würde eine Ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft ein sehr neues Anreizsystem erzeugen, eines, das an menschlichen und umwelttechnischen Bedürfnissen orientiert ist. Dies wäre keine gleichförmige Kultur, sondern eine, die für einen konstanten Prozess des Wachstums und der Verbesserung entworfen ist. Wenn wir die Leben anderer verbessern, unsere Umwelt schützen und auf Überfluss hinarbeiten, können all unsere Leben reicher und sicherer werden. Würden diese Werte in der Praxis umgesetzt werden, so wäre es jedem von uns möglich, einen viel höheren Lebensstandard in einer relativ kurzen Zeit zu erreichen, der noch dazu ständig verbessert werden könnte. Wenn kommerzielle Institutionen einmal nicht länger existieren, wird der Bedarf an Gefängnissen, Rechtsanwälten, Werbung, Banken und der Börse keinen Nutzen mehr bringen. In der Gesellschaft der Zukunft, in der das monetäre System der Knappheit durch eine Ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft abgelöst wurde und die meisten physischen und kreativen Bedürfnisse erfüllt werden, wird privater Besitz, so wie wir ihn heute kennen, als Notwendigkeit verschwinden, um den Zugriff einer Person auf Güter und Dienstleistungen zu sichern. Das Konzept des Besitzes würde keine Vorteile bieten in einer vom Überfluss geprägten Gesellschaft. Auch wenn es für viele schwierig vorstellbar ist, wäre selbst die reichste Person von heute in einer hochproduktiven Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft wesentlich besser dran. In den entwickelten Ländern von heute lebt die Mittelschicht viel besser als die Könige und die Reichen der vergangenen Zeit. In einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft wird jeder ein reichhaltigeres Leben als die Mächtigen und Reichen der heutigen Zeit führen, nicht nur materiell, sondern auch spirituell. Die Menschen wären frei, ohne wirtschlaftliche Zwänge einer konstruktiven Tätigkeit auf einem Gebiet ihrer Wahl nachzugehen. Einschränkungen, Schulden oder Steuern, wie sie unserem derzeitigen monetären System inhärent sind, gäbe es nicht. Mit konstruktiver Tätigkeit meinen wir alles, was das Leben des Einzelnen oder der Geselschaft verbessert und die globale Umwelt schützt. Wenn Bildung und Ressourcen für jeden ohne ein Preisschild zugänglich sind, wird es keine Schranken für das menschliche Potential geben. Mit diesen großen Änderungen wären Menschen schließlich in der Lage längere, bedeutungsvollere, gesündere und produktivere Leben zu führen. In solch einer Gesellschaft wäre der Maßstab für Erfolg das Erreichen der persönlichen Ziele, anstelle der Anhäufung von Reichtum, Besitz und Macht. Das Venus Projekt Das Venus Projekt ist eine Organisation, die basierend auf der Idee, den Entwürfen und der Denkweise gegründet wurde, die hier präsentiert werden. Sie repräsentieren viele Jahre der Forschung und des Engagements von Seiten des Projektinitiators und Leiters, Jacque Fresco. Sein 10 Hektar großes Forschungs- und Designcenter befindet sich in Venus, Florida, wo die Zukunft schon heute Gestalt annimmt. Die Aufgabe des Venus Projekts ist es, Pläne für die Errichtung einer experimentellen Stadt, basierend auf den oben angeführten Prinzipien, zu entwerfen, zu entwickeln und zu planen. Auf dem Gelände haben wir neun experimentelle Gebäude errichtet, entwickeln alternative Energiesysteme, Stadtentwürfe, Transportsysteme, Produktionssysteme und weiteres. Zusätzlich zu diesen Forschungen entwerfen wir Pläne, Grundlagen, Modelle, halten Seminare und geben Videos, Bücher und anderes schriftliches Material aus, um Menschen in die Ziele des Venus Projekts einzuführen. Das Venus Projekt ist dabei, Werte und Vorgehensweisen einzuführen, die uns befähigen können, eine soziale Wandlung zu erreichen. Das Venus Projekt wird die Entwürfe und Pläne für eine Testgemeinschaft bereitstellen, um die Gültigkeit unserer sozialen Vorschläge zu testen und um ein permanentes Planungszentrum einzurichten, welches für zukünftige kurzfristige und langfristige Projektplanungen genutzt werden könnte. Es bietet Menschen auch maßgebliche Orientierung, damit sie sich intellektuell und emotional an unsere neue technologische Zeit anpassen können. Alles unterhalb eines allgemeinen sozialen Neuentwurfs wäre unpassend und viel wenig effektiv. Unsere Vorschläge werden der breiten Öffentlichkeit und allen Bildungseinrichtungen übermittelt, und wir laden sie zur Mitarbeit ein. Falls genug Menschen diese Vorschläge akzeptabel finden und sich uns anschließen, könnte dies dabei helfen, den Kern einer Organisation zu bilden, die die Ziele des Venus Projekts weiter umsetzt. Die kreisförmige Anordnung der neuen Städte, wie sie vom Venus Projekt vorgeschlagen wird, ist nicht nur ein stilisiertes architektonisches Konzept, sondern ist das Ergebnis jahrelanger Forschung, wie man eine Umwelt bereistellen kann, die den Bedürfnissen ihrer Bewohner in einer effizienten und ökonomischen Weise bestmöglich gerecht wird. Ohne ausreichendes Wissen über die symbiotischen Verflechtungen zwischen der Menschheit und ihrer Umwelt wäre es extrem schwierig, funktionierende Lösungen für viele unserer Probleme zu finden. Das Venus Projekt hat dies während der Planung der neuen Stadt beachtet und dies neben vielen andere Faktoren gründlich bedacht und studiert. Diese neue experimentelle Stadt würde auf die Absichten und Ziele des Venus Projekts hinarbeiten, die da wären: 1. Die Bewahrung der weltweiten Ressourcen als ein gemeinsames Erbe der Weltbevölkerung. 2. Die Überwindung der künstlichen Grenzen, die Menschen trennen. 3. Die Evolution von einer geldbasierten Wirtschaft hin zu einer ressourcenbasierten Weltwirtschaft. 4. Die Regenerierung und Rückführung der natürlichen Umgebung nach unseren besten Möglichkeiten. 5. Der Neuentwurf unserer Städte, Transportsysteme, der Landwirtschaft und Fabriken, sodass sie alle energieeffizient und sauber sind und angemessen die Bedürfnisse aller Menschen erfüllen. 6. Die Weiterentwicklung zu einer kybernetischen Gesellschaft, die stufenweise dem Bedarf an lokaler, nationaler und supranationaler politischer Regierung als Mittel zur sozialen Verwaltung entwachsen kann. 7. Die gemeinsame Anwendung neuer Technologien zum Nutzen aller Nationen. 8. Die Verwendung von sauberen, erneuerbaren Energiequellen wie Wind, Sonne, Geothermie, Gezeiten und weiteren. 9. Schließlich die Verwendung von Produkten höchster Qualität zum Nutzen aller Menschen dieser Welt. 10. Das Erheben von Umweltstudien, um mögliche Auswirkungen von Megaprojekten vor Baubeginn festzustellen. 11. Die Förderung einer größtmöglichen Palette an Kreativität, und Anreize für konstruktives Verhalten. 12. Die Stabilisierung der weltweiten Bevölkerungszahlen durch Bildung und freiwillige Geburtenkontrolle unterstützen, um der Tragfähigkeit der Erde zu entsprechen. 13. Das Überwinden von Nationalismus, Fanatismus und Vorurteil durch Bildung. 14. Die Überwindung von Elitarismus technischer oder anderer Art. 15. Die Entwicklung von Methodologien durch umfassende Forschung statt durch Meinungen. 16. Die Verbesserung der Kommunikation in den neuen Schulen, sodass unsere Sprache und Bildung den materiellen Gegebenheiten unserer Welt entsprechen. 17. Die Bereitstellung von Bedarfsgütern aber auch von Herausforderungen, die den Geist anregen und Individualität statt Uniformität betonen. 18. Zuletzt die intellektuelle und emotionale Vorbereitung der Leute auf die möglichen Veränderungen, die vor uns liegen. Wie alle anderen innovativen sozialen Vorschläge beginnt es mit wenigen überzeugten Leuten, die ihre Zeit dazu verwenden, andere über die menschlichen Vorteile dieser neuen Richtung zu informieren. Die Menschen sind eingeladen, in der ihnen möglichen Weise bei der initialen Planungsphase dieser neuen experimentellen Stadt zu helfen. Ein interidsziplinäres Team aus Systemingenieuren, Programmierern, Architekten, Städteplanern, Soziologen, Psychologen, Lehrern und weiteren mehr würde benötigt werden. Der Entwurf des Venus Projekts betrachtet die Zustände der Umwelt nicht als fest oder statisch. Wir müssen Anpassungen und Änderungen im System als einen kontinuierlichen Prozess zulassen. Dies würde der Tendenz entgegenwirken, temporäre Übereinkünfte über ihren Nützlichkeitszeitraum hinaus aufrechtzuerhalten. Die kreisförmige Stadt, wie sie vom Venus Projekt vorgeschlagen wird, wäre eine Übergangsphase und könnte sich von einer halb-kooperativen geldbasierten Gesellschaft sich zu einer vollständigen Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft entwickeln. Dies könnte ein Prototyp für eine Reihe von neuen Städten sein, wie man sie an vielen Orten auf der Welt bauen wird. Die Fortschrittsgeschwindigkeit wird im frühen Stadium von Spendengeldern abhängen und von den Menschen, die sich damit identifizieren, daran beteiligen und die Ziele und die Richtung des Venus Projekts unterstützen. Wenn sich diese neuen Gemeinschaften entwickeln und allgemein akzeptiert werden, können sie sehr wahrscheinlich einen Grundstein für eine neue Zivilisation bilden, vorzugsweise durch den Prozess der Evolution statt durch Revolution. Wir sind uns bewusst, dass niemand die Zukunft vorhersagen kann. Wir können nur aufgrund von derzeit verfügbaren Informationen und Trends Voraussagen treffen. Die wichtigsten Kriterien sind Bevölkerungswachstum, technologischer Wandel, weltweite Umweltbedingungen und verfügbare Ressourcen. Wir sind uns auch bewusst, dass es keine alleinstehende Philosphie oder einen einzigen Standpunkt gibt - religiös, politisch, wissenschaftlich oder ideologisch - an dem sich niemand stören würde. Wir sind uns aber sicher, dass die einzigen Aspekte des Venus Projekts, die bedrohlich wirken mögen, diejenigen sind, die andere in es hinein interpretieren. Das Venus Projekt ist weder utopisch, noch orweillianisch, noch reflektiert es die Träume von weltfremden Idealisten. Stattdessen bietet es erreichbare Ziele, die nur die intelligente Anwendung dessen erfordern, was wir bereits wissen. Die einzigen Beschränkungen sind diejenigen, die wir uns selbst auferlegen. Das Venus Projekt befürwortet nicht die Auflösung des derzeitigen Systems der Marktwirtschaft. Wir glauben, sie wird sich in absehbarer Zeit selbstständig in eine Ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft des gemeinschaftlichen Erbes weiterentwickeln. Alles was das Venus Projekt bietet, ist eine alternative Sichtweise, die hier zur Debatte gestellt wird. In diesem kurzem Text ist es unmöglich die Methodologie und die Operationen einer Ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft präzise zu präsentieren. Wir ermuntern Sie dazu, sich durch unsere Bücher, Videos, Lesungen und Seminare detailierter über dieses Projekt zu informieren. Wenn Sie sich mit dieser Richtung identifizieren, laden wir Sie dazu ein, sich uns anzuschließen und auf die Realisierung hinzuarbeiten. Startseite - deutsch